merpgfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Luceija Natalicia Ascaiath
»Diese Frau hatte eine absolut zerstörerische Aura um sich, das war die einzige Erklärung - und die Vergangenheit bewies diese These. Aber man musste wohl zerstören, um Neues aufzubauen.« ''- Dr. Julian Ward über Luceija -'' Luceija 'Luci' Natalicia Ascaiath, ein Cerberus-Testsubjekt mit sowohl britischen als auch italienischen Wurzeln, die nicht nur durch ihren exzessiven Rauchgiftkonsum sondern auch einer Menge Temperament zu bestechen weiß und zudem nicht die besten Erfahrungen mit Turianern gemacht hat. Vita 'La Famiglia' Luceija wurde als Tochter des terrestrischen Italieners Gaius Luciano Ascaiath' '''und seiner deutlich jüngeren, britischen Frau Hayden Saunders in Neapel, Italien geboren. Von beiden Eltern wird behauptet, eine sehr enge Verbindung zur aufkeimenden Organisation Cerberus zu haben, dem Vater wurde sogar einst unterstellt, selbst maßgeblich an deren Entstehung beteiligt gewesen zu sein, was jedoch bis heute weder bestätigt noch dementiert werden konnte. Allerdings besagt das hartnäckigste Gerücht, er sei einer der zahlreichen Privatinvestoren der Organisation. Genauso wie ihr Bruder bereits einen von Cerberus festgelegten Lebensweg beschritt, sollte auch Luceija traditionell von klein auf in die Hände der rasch expandierenden Organisation gegeben werden: Kurz nach ihrem vierten Geburtstag nahmen Cerberus-Agenten das kleine Mädchen mit vollster Zustimmung beider Elternteile - die vollkommen überzeugt davon waren damit das Richtige zu tun - mit. Durch Vigilios Eingreifen konnte verhindert werden, dass Luceija in eine Forschungszelle auf Noveria gegeben wurde, wo sie mit Sicherheit innert weniger Monate verstorben wäre. Stattdessen landete sie in den Händen von Prof. Dott. Ric. Sergio Vittore - einem sizilianischen Cerberus-Forscher - der ihr eine vergleichsweise gute Kindheit auf Palermo bescherte. Neben der unzähligen Versuche, die an ihr durchgeführt wurden. 'Palermo, Una Casa' Für den damals noch jungen Professor war es im ersten Moment eher ein Schock als ein Segen, plötzlich um ein fremdes Kind bereichert zu werden. Widerwillig, aber im starken Vertrauen auf Cerberus und der Aussicht auf die Mitverantwortung an einem einzigartigen und derart wichtigen Projekt, unterschrieb er die Adoptionspapiere und begann die ersten Versuche am Körper der kleinen Luceija vorzubereiten. Noch kein Vertrauen zueinander, waren die ersten Spritzen und Reaktionen auf die tendenziell stärker dosierten Mittel - die zum Teil nicht mal einen Namen trugen und im Laufe der Jahre in immer wahnwitzigeren Gemischen auftreten sollten - mit vielen Tränen und schmerzlichen Schreien nach Mutter und Vater verbunden. Aber trotz der anstrengenden Prozeduren schloss Vittore das kleine Mädchen nach und nach mehr in sein Herz und betrachtete es irgendwann sogar als eine Art Tochter. Zwar vermied er, ihr diese Gefühlsregungen all zu offensichtlich zu machen, aber wussten beide genau wie sie zueinander standen. Jedoch forderten die unterschiedlichen, schmerzlichen und zahlreichen Behandlungen schon früh ihren Tribut, als sich eine absolut vorhersehbare Rauschgiftsucht äußerte, die Luceija auch unabhängig der Versuche exzessiv auslebte. Bei all den Stoffen, die sie sich regelmäßig zuführte und zugeführt bekam, kam es einem Wunder gleich, dass sie verhältnismäßig unbeschadet eine so lange Zeit überleben konnte. Ohne Sergio Vittore wäre sie mit Sicherheit bereits als Jugendliche verstorben. 'Un Giorno Cambiò Tutto' Nachdem Cerberus für einen raschen Umzug der ungewöhnlichen Familie von Palermo auf die Citadel gesorgt hatte um eine technisch fortschrittlichere, medizinische Versorgung des Testsubjektes zu gewährleisten, lernte Luceija schon bald Nathaniel Gordon O'Sullivan kennen. Einen kriminellen, mehrfach verurteilten Dealer irischer Abstammung. Rasch fand Nathan Gefallen an der Halbitalienerin und ihrem losen Mundwerk und die beiden fanden sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit in einer ungesunden Beziehung wieder. Nathan konsumierte selbst und brachte Luceija dazu, einen Teil ihrer Mittel selbst unter die Leute zu bringen und wurde so oft genug selbst zum dealen motiviert. Ihre Tätigkeit fand erst ein jähes Ende, als sie mit 19 Jahren auf den turianischen C-Sec Cop Beyo Vhan stieß, der ihr eine Falle stellte und sich selbst als Kunde ausgab. Luceija verkaufte ihm immer wieder neue Drogen und lieferte dem Turianer damit die Beweismittel für ihre illegalen Tätigkeiten. Eines Abends, direkt nach einem Clubbesuch auf der Citadel, lief Luci auf dem Heimweg Tiraz Malkizan, Javed Ceiv & Beyo Vhan in die Arme, welche sich als berühmt-berüchtigtes, korruptes Polizisten-Trio herausstellen sollten. Entgegen ihrer Erwartungen verfolgten sie Luci nicht auf Grund ihres Drogenhandels, sondern ihrer Zugehörigkeit zu Cerberus. Sie verschleppten die junge Frau in einen Luftschutzbunker nahe des Hangars und setzten sie stundenlanger psychischer und physischer Folter aus um Informationen zu Cerberus zu erhalten, die sie jedoch gar nicht hatte. Der Anführer des Trios, Tiraz Malkizan, vergewaltigte sie letztlich in einem anschließenden, 'privaten Verhör' und ließ sie mit einem anaphylaktischen Schock zum Sterben zurück. Sie verbrachte eine kurze Woche komplett stumm und verstört in einem internen Krankenhaus. Einen Therapieversuch brach sie ab. Die Sizilianerin leidet seither an starken, plötzlich auftretenden Panikattacken. Zwei ihrer markanten Narben (nahe ihres rechten Auges und auf ihrem Rücken) nahm sie außerdem aus diesem prägenden Ereignis mit. Ihre Beziehung zu Nathan beendete sie ohne Erklärung exakt nach ihrer Entlassung. Eventi 2183 'Non C'è Altro Che Vendetta' Die Sizilianerin fand sich 2183 endlich dazu in der Lage, sich ihrer Vergangenheit in vollem Umfang zu stellen und Cerberus Einwilligung und Unterstützung zu einem Rachefeldzug zu erhalten - ganz zum Ärgernis ihres Vaters. Doch ihre äußerst bedenkliche, psychische Verfassung und ihr immenser, durch den Vorfall maximierten, Hass auf die turianische Rasse beschworen ihre Rache regelrecht herbei. Sie begann ihre Suche nach dem zerstreuten Trio auf Omega. Auf einer kleinen Krankenstation konnte sie den angeschossenen Beyo Vhan, den Drahtzieher ihrer Misere, stellen. Der sich entwickelnde Zweikampf gewann Beyo spielend leicht für sich. Er hätte Luceija töten können, verschonte sie allerdings und beeinflusste ihrer beider Leben damit essentiell, indem er ihr reumütig anbot, sie bei ihrer Rache zu unterstützen und seine ehemaligen Kollegen ausfindig zu machen. Tiraz Malkizan, der sich als selbsternannter Kartellboss absetzen konnte, überwältigten sie mittels eines ausgeklügelten Plans und reichlich Hilfe in seiner Yacht am Rande des Geth-Gebietes und entsorgten ihn nach einem Kopfschuss durch die Luftschleuse ihres gestohlenen Blue-Suns-Kreuzers, während dem ungleichen Gespann Carten Bliss zuvor kam um dem Handlanger Javed Ceiv die finale Kugel zwischen die Augen zu jagen. Anstatt Beyo Vhan zu töten, entschied sich Luceija, ihm zu vergeben. Bis heute stützt sie ihren Sinneswandel auf das sogenannte Stockholm-Syndrom.* 'Condanna A Morte / Amore Sbagliato' Luceija begann Beyo zu vertrauen und eine Bindung zu ihm aufzubauen, in der er ihr einredete, Cerberus zu misstrauen und ihnen den Rücken zuzukehren um gemeinsam mit ihm zu fliehen, weil er sie 'retten' wolle. Nachdem Sergio Vittore ohne Lucis Wissen beim Angriff der Ascension Zelle auf der Citadel Aliens zum Opfer fiel, schloss deren Leitung jene Zelle sofort und Luceija geriet ins Fadenkreuz der Organisation. Um ihren turianischen Begleiter, der nach einem Angriff unter einer Amnesie litt, zu schützen, trennte sich Luceija von seinem Drellfreund Vherril und ihm und verschwand durch die Hilfe von Tom McMahom nach Noveria in die Forschungsanlage einer berüchtigten Cerberus-Kleinzelle, wo sie sich fortan als '''Subjekt #37' den unbarmherzigen Therapien der behandelnden Cerberus-Ärzte auslieferte. Doch nach nur etwa zwei Wochen wurde die Anlage mit einem lauten Knall durch die Allianz vernichtet und sie dadurch befreit. Als sie deutlich angeschlagen auf die Citadel zurückkehrte und mitten in den Angriff der Sovereign geriet, wurde sie von Beyo nach Wiedererlangen seines Gedächtnisses davor bewahrt, von Geth zu einem Husk gewandelt zu werden und begann ihn spätestens ab diesem Moment mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Sie schienen Liebe füreinander zu entwickeln und begruben damit endgültig ihre Fehde.* Beyos Versuch Luceija von ihrer Drogensucht zu befreien und sie dabei auf einen Totalentzug zu setzen hatte umgehend fatale Folgen: Sie verlor zum Ende der Schlacht um die Citadel das Bewusstein und fiel ins Koma. Über eine Woche blieb sie deshalb in Obhut von Dr. Leif Arvid Svensson in dessen Praxis auf der Citadel, der wenig Chance für die Sizilianerin sah, sie aber dennoch retten konnte. Beyo gab für Luceija schließlich sogar seine traditionell-turianische Familie auf. Doch das Schicksal kreuzte ihren Plan von einem ruhigen Leben erneut: Luceijas innere Organe, genauer gesagt Leber und Nieren, gaben langsam aber sicher nach der jahrelangen Malträtierung auf und galten u.a. als Gründe für ihr Koma. Mangels Spenderorganen (bei einer Blutgruppe von AB+) und den nötigen Credits schien ihr Todesurteil damit beschlossen. Leifs Kollege, der Arzt Abuyin, gab ihr nicht länger als 15 Monate zu leben. 'I Paradisi Non Sono Reali' Der Hiobsbotschaft zum Trotz setzten sich beide ein Umzug auf den Planeten Trident zum Ziel. Tatsächlich gelang es zuerst, die neu gewonnene Zweisamkeit einige Tage zu genießen. Doch noch ehe sie sich in ihrem neuen Heim eingewöhnen konnten, überraschte sie der Angriff des Turianers Thanatos Sepultura, der im Auftrag des verrückten Quarianers Vourn, Luceija ihrer Vergangenheit als Testsubjekt wegen entführte und sie in seine Unterwasserbasis auf den Planeten Utha brachte. Dort unterwarf Vourn sie mit einer geheimnisvollen Essenz und operierte ihr bei vollem Bewusstsein ein Biotik-Implantat in den Nacken, mit dem Sie in der Lage war, unter Einfluss starke, biotische Kräfte zu nutzen. Als Beyo beim Rettungsversuch von Vourn direkt vor ihren Augen so zugerichtet wurde, dass er scheinbar in ihren Armen verblutete, verfiel Luceija in einen solchen Schockzustand, dass sie wiederholt mehrere Wochen stumm blieb und traumatisiert ihren Universalübersetzer zerstörte. Dieser Zustand änderte sich auch nicht, nachdem Carten Bliss Beyo im absolut letzten Moment doch noch das Leben retten konnte und sie es zurück nach Trident schafften. Nur wenige Tage danach fasste sie den Entschluss, eine Art Abschiedsbrief aufzunehmen, welcher gleichzeitig als Testament gelten sollte und per Zufall viel zu früh von Beyo gefunden und gelesen wurde. Nachdem dann auch noch nach nur kurzer Zeit ein weiterer, wütender Turianer durch ihr Wohnzimmerfenster raste und sich herausstellte, dass der Turianer Dalan Qin der unbekannte Sohn ihres damaligen Freundes sei, war es um ihre Nerven geschehen. Die Summe aller vorausgegangenen Situationen und die Tatsache, dass sie tödlich krank war, trieb sie bis zum ersten Suizidversuch. 'La Decisione Giusta' Durch eine Fernsehsendung wurde Luceija zum ersten Mal mit ihrer leiblichen Familie konfrontiert, als sie lustlos durch das Programm zappte und bei Latenight with Larry Callaghan die Liveshow verfolgte, in der Vigilio und Zora der Öffentlichkeit ihre Verlobung bekannt gaben. Wütend beschaffte sich die Halbitalienerin erste Informationen über die Ascaiaths und flog nach London, um die Familie mit der scheinbaren Totgeburt - so legitimierte die Familie Luceijas Fehlen der Öffentlichkeit - zu konfrontieren. Doch jeden Tag, den Beyo und Luceija dort verbrachten, verschlimmerte sich nicht nur ihr gesundheitlicher Zustand, sondern auch der Zustand ihrer Beziehung, die von Eifersucht und Verlustängsten dominiert wurde. Dabei half nicht, dass Beyo Luceija zu einer Entscheidung für ihn oder ihre Familie zwang, kurz nachdem ihr Bruder bereitwillig seiner todkranken Schwester die eigene Niere anbot und damit den dringlichen Versuch unternahm, ihr doch noch das Leben zu retten. Schlussendlich nahm Beyo ihr die Entscheidung aber ab, als er direkt nach ihrer gelungenen Transplantation durch den erneuten Einsatz von Dr. Svensson einen Angriff auf ihren Bruder vollzog, Luceija gestand, dass er sie auf seiner Suche nach dem Arzt auf Proteus mit einer anderen betrogen hatte und die Beziehung beendete. Die tief verletzte Halbitalienerin fiel daraufhin zurück in ihr altes Muster und entwickelte langsam aber sicher wieder den unbändigen Hass auf Aliens aller Art zurück. Leif verblieb nach Absprache mit ihrer Familie während 2 Wochen Krankenhausaufenthalt gezwungenermaßen permanent an ihrer Seite. Eventi 2184 - 2185 Im Jahre 2184 dauerte es einige Zeit, ehe sich Luceija von der Organtransplantation erholen konnte. Die ersten beiden Wochen verbrachte sie daher zusammen mit Leif Svensson in der Praxis seines Freundes im North Bent Hospital. Erst dann wurde sie entlassen und konnte zurück in ihr Elternhaus nach London. Etwa zwei Monate später nahm sie ihr leiblicher Vater Gaius Luciano Ascaiath unter seine Fittiche und fuhr alleine mit ihr nach Neapel, wo sie längere Zeit zusammen im Zweitwohnsitz der Ascaiaths verbrachten. Was genau dort geschah ist bis dato unbekannt. Jedoch kam Luceija viele Monate später als ihr altes, alienhassendes Ich, der Erkenntnis über den wahren Grund ihrer jahrelangen Experimente und einer felsenfesten, wiedergewonnenen Loyalität zu Cerberus, zurück. Währenddessen erreichten die Halbitalienerin noch bis in die Anfänge 2186 in regelmäßigen Abständen unterschiedliche, schwedische Ansichtskarten (vorwiegend mit Elchmotiven oder Landesflaggen), adressiert von der Citadel, aus Stockholm oder der kleinen Hafengemeinde Mörbylånga in der schwedischen Provinz Kalmar mit den andauernden Fragen nach ihrem Wohlbefinden. Alle Karten - 26 insgesamt - wurden mit einem "L.S." als Absender vermerkt. Eventi 2186 Matrimonio Drammatico Als rückintegriertes Mitglied der Familie Ascaiath kam Luceija nicht umhin der Hochzeit ihres Bruders und ihrer künftigen Schwägerin Zora Caroline im II. Tjolöholm Schloss nahe London beizuwohnen. Seamus O'Connell begleitete die Sizilianerin und reiste mit ihr von Omega an. Vor Ort traf sie dann noch in der Kirche auf ihren behandelnden Arzt Leif mit dem sie sich auf der anschließenden Feier absetzte und schließlich im Weinkeller des Schlosses mit ihm schlief. Ein plötzlicher Angriff, ausgeführt durch Zoras gekränkten Stiefbruder Enrico René de Manincor, und seiner Handlanger Beyo Vhan und Julian Ward, geschah aus purem Hass auf die Familie Ascaiath. Der Italiener setzte sich zum Ziel, auf der Hochzeit die gesamte Dynastie auszulöschen und tötete systematisch dutzende Personen - unter anderem Zoras Vater, Piero und Isabella-Oria. Leif versuchte mit Luceija zu fliehen, beide wurden jedoch dennoch gefangen und beinahe selbst getötet. Um ein Haar überlebte sie das Massaker unbeschadet, nicht aber, ohne ihren Exfreund Beyo zu konfrontieren. Leif, der bei dem Angriff schwere Verletzungen erlitt weil er Luceija schützte, lag einige Zeit nach dem Angriff im Krankenhaus und wurde schließlich kurz vor seiner Selbstentlassung von dieser besucht. Dabei kam es erneut zu einem innigen Kuss, den die Sizilianerin zwar erwiderte aber schnell überforderte weshalb sie unter Tränen verschwand. Progetto C-Darwin thumb|left|237px|Luceija mit Dr. Leif Svensson Cerberus schleuste Luceija 2186 mit gefälschten Papieren, ihrer Akte und der inszenierten Opferrolle in das Projekt C-Darwin auf Proteus ein um die Forschungen an ihr voran zu bringen, dabei ihr Implantat zu ersetzen und ihre Biotik zu trainieren. Zudem sollte sie regelmäßige Berichte an Cerberus senden. Dort angekommen traf sie jedoch erneut auf ihren alten Freund und Arzt Dr. Leif Arvid Svensson, mit dem sie ein - streng verbotenes - Verhältnis begann und eine illegale Beziehung daraus erwuchs. Nachdem die Halbitalienerin schnell wieder ihrer Sucht erlag und sie sich die omeganische Droge X-Likalalphalin injizierte, reagierte ihr biotikfähiges Hirn überaus heftig auf den drogeneigenen Eezo-Aktivator. Dieser führte zu einem Atem- und darauffolgenden Herzstillstand und sie musste reanimiert werden. In Folge dessen operierte Dr. Julian Ward ihr das von Vourn'Fayla eingesetzte Biotik-Implantat heraus ersetzte es durch ein nagelneues L5x-(Adepten-)Implantat. Weiterhin war die Sucht Luceijas deutlich stärker als das Versprechen an Leif - welches sie ihm während eines kurzen Aufenthaltes in seiner Heimat Schweden (Erde) gegeben hatte - sie werde mit den Drogen aufhören. Insbesondere Leifs lebensgefährliche Verletzung nach einem Angriff auf die Anlage durch den transformierten Captain John Diggle, aber auch die starke Loyalität gegenüber Cerberus und deren Willen, Ergebnisse aus Luceijas Experimenten zu ziehen, trieb die erschöpfte Italienerin dazu, sich immer wieder ihrer Mittel hinzugeben und Versprechen zu brechen. Sowohl ihre Beziehung als auch ihr seelischer Zustand gerieten zunehmend gefährlich ins Wanken. Unlängst hatte auch die Tarnung des Paares versagt und ihre heimlich geführte Beziehung zu dem schwedischen Arzt war nicht länger zu leugnen. Als Resultat erhob die Ärztekammer gegen Dr. Leif Arvid Svensson Anklage und beschuldigte ihn, sich an einer Patientin vergriffen zu haben. Alarmiert von allen Ereignissen erreichte auch Vigilio die Allianzanlage um seine Schwester nach Svenssons Genesung mit sich zurück nach London zu nehmen. Kurz bevor es aber dazu kommen konnte, brach ein öffentlicher und heftiger Streit zwischen Leif und Luceija aus, der auf Lucis erneute Injektion von Drogen zurückzuführen war. Innerhalb dessen erfuhr und realisierte Leif erst, dass Luceija niemals nur Opfer sondern primär aktiver Teil von Cerberus war - so wie ihre Familie. Der heftige Streit eskalierte im Apartment völlig, endete in einer Vergewaltigung (die Luceija gekonnt verdrängte) und der sofortigen Trennung Leifs von Luceija. Unmittelbar nach der katastrophalen Trennung unternahm Luceija ihren zweiten Selbstmordversuch mit einer exzessiven Überdosis modifiziertem GHB bereits wenige Stunden nach dem Abflug von Proteus. Due Giorni A Corte Luceijas Suizidversuch schlug dank der schnellen Reaktion von Donal Harlington und Vigilio fehl. Sie verheimlichten den Versuch vor der Familie und ließen sie schlafen, sodass sie nicht bemerkte, wie Leif, nachdem er von diesem Versuch durch Gil erfuhr, panisch zum Anwesen der Ascaiaths fuhr um sich über ihren Gesundheitszustand zu informieren. Nach einem Handgemenge zwischen den Männern erlaubte Gil es dem Schweden, Luci kurz zu sehen, was die Sizilianerin nicht als Traum oder Realität zuordnen konnte. Nur wenige Tage später stand Leif vor Gericht am London Court of Interplanetary Matters im Blackfriar Crown Court. Sowohl Luceija als auch einige ihrer Familie waren anwesend und teilweise als Zeugen geladen. Nach Tag 1 der Verhandlung, in welcher auch Luceija aussagte und ihre Worte auf ein Minimum beschränkte, stand es noch gut um den Ruf des schwedischen Mediziners. Auch das Wiedersehen der beiden bei jeder Gelegenheit schien die Verliebten zu brechen, aber ihnen auch Hoffnung zu geben. Erst Tag 2 der Verhandlung schien alles und an vielen Enden zu zerstören. Wichtige Zeugen und ein eindeutiges Sex-Video, dass Leif und Luceija gemeinsam mit einer dritten Partei (die sich als Vigilio herausstellen sollte) in Aktion zeigte, bestätigte ebenso wie eindeutige Geräusche und Zeugenaussagen von Proteus eine Misshandlung der Sizilianerin und Leifs Schicksal schien schon nahezu besiegelt. Max Åberg, einer von Leifs Anwälten, drängte Luci dann auf eine erneute Aussage, wo sie eiskalt log, die Beziehung zu dem Schweden anfechtete und regelrecht verhöhnte. Sie behauptete, Leif unter Drogen gesetzt und ihn für eben solche und Sex manipuliert zu haben. Der Hass der Geschworenen der Ethikkommission, des Staatsanwaltes und Richters hatte sie somit auf ihrer Seite, womit Leif 'nur' zu 2 Jahren Entzug seiner Zulassung verurteilt wurde, anstatt sie komplett zu verlieren. I Nove Cerchi Dell'Inferno Die Beziehung schien endgültig nicht mehr zu reparieren. Leif verschwand voller Enttäuschung und Luceija traf auf ihren Exfreund Nathan, der sie mit Drogen zu einem Treffen im Hyde Park lockte und schließlich zu seinen Zwecken aus Rachegelüsten missbrauchte. Verwundet und vollends gebrochen rettete Leif sie im letzten Moment, eskortierte sie zurück zu Vigilios Apartment und verarztete sie. Eine anschließende Aussprache deckte letztlich auf, was Leif seiner heutigen Exfreundin angetan hatte, während Luceija ihm offenbarte, wer sie tatsächlich war und wie sie zu Cerberus stand. Sie teilten viel Schmerz, Leid, Trauer, aber auch viele positive, gleichwertig zerrüttende Emotionen. Am nächsten Morgen allerdings war Leif spurlos aus der Wohnung verschwunden. Und die gemeinsame Beziehung damit scheinbar vollständig besiegelt. Ricerca Cerberus sull'argomento di prova C-37 Cerberus Nutzen an Luceija war von Anfang an nicht ihre Person, sondern ausschließlich ihr Körper, der mit Beginn ihres 4. Lebensjahres als Wirt diverser, größtenteils ungetesteter Mittel dienen sollte. Ziel der Organisation war es, einen Weg zu finden, Menschen, die nicht bereits im Mutterleib Element Zero ausgesetzt waren, im Nachhinein biotikfähig zu machen. Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen wurde eine umfassende Langzeitforschung angestrebt, die nur wenige Testsubjekte beinhaltete. Dies lag nicht zuletzt daran, dass die mehr oder weniger freiwillig gespendeten Kinder der hohen Gefahr ausgesetzt waren, schon früh an den hochgradig gefährlichen Eingriffen oder schlussendlich durch Eezo hervorgerufenem Krebs zu sterben - sondern auch daran, dass so gut wie keine Eltern bereit waren, den Nachkömmling für die Experimente zur Verfügung zu stellen. Zuerst wurde Luceija an eine bestimmte Grundmenge an Medizin gewöhnt, ehe man dazu überging systematisch Teile ihres Nervensystems mit aggressiven Mitteln anzuregen sich selbst zu zerstören. Dabei setzte man sie permanent Element Zero aus um die neuen Synapsen beim natürlichen, langsamen Wiederaufbau zu kreieren, die für die Biotikfähigkeit essenziell sind. Die Behandlungen kamen dabei einer Art lebenslangen Chemotherapie gleich, die permanent von Vittore unter Überwachung standen. Die anderen Testsubjekte des streng geheimen Projektes starben (sofern bekannt) während den Behandlungen - teils schon im Kindesalter - qualvoll. Luceijas Überleben ist nichts anderem als eifriger Überwachung und einer Menge Portion Zufall und Glück zuzuschreiben. Nicht nur der verrückte Quarianer Vourn war auf Grund der unheimlichen Seltenheit dieses Phänomens äußerst interessiert an Luceijas Körper, sondern nach wie vor wird allein der Wert der Forschungsergebnisse auf mehrere Milliarden Credits geschätzt. Psiche Infanzia & Gioventù Luceija wuchs die ersten Jahre als lebensfrohes Mädchen streng aber behütet auf. Die plötzliche Trennung von ihrer Familie und Zusammenführung mit einem völlig fremden Menschen, der nun als ihr Ziehvater auftreten sollte, lies sie jedoch zunehmend verschlossener und ruhiger werden, was man häufig als apathischen Zustand hatte bezeichnen können. Allerdings entwickelte sich ihr Leben auf Palermo dennoch so sehr ins Positive, dass sie Sergio Vittore bis zuletzt als Vaterfigur annahm, ihn respektierte und liebte, unabhängig davon, dass sie nur adoptiert war. Je mehr sie sich miteinander und mit der Situation arrangierten, desto besser entwickelte sich Luceija auf Sizilien. Da Cerberus durch die Überschreibung des Sorgerechts auf Sergio Vittore freie Hand in der gesamten Erziehung des Mädchens hatte, ist diese auch maßgeblich durch die Doktrin der alienhassenden Terrororganisation geprägt. Ganz besonders der von Cerberus vorgegebene Heimunterricht vermittelte Luceija ein absolut verdrehtes Weltbild, in welchem wichtige, geschichtliche, literarische oder philosophische Details ausgelassen oder zu deren Gunsten verändert wurden, um dem strikten Dogma gerecht zu werden. Erschreckenderweise betrachtete Luci ihre Situation und ihr Schicksal als Testsubjekt niemals als wirkliches Problem oder Traumata, was einerseits für die sorgfältige Arbeit Cerberus spricht. Aber zeigt es auch, dass sie nie eine andere Welt kennen lernte als diese und damit einhergehend die Ansichten Anderer als vollkommenen Unsinn und Fantasie kategorisiert. An ihre leiblichen Eltern hat sie keine Erinnerung. Lediglich ihr Bruder Vigilio verankerte sich in ihrem Unterbewusstsein. 'Vita Adulta' Als Erwachsene verfügt Luceija über eine sehr strenge aber unverblümte Art und hat - umgangssprachlich ausgedrückt - eine absolut große Klappe, womit sie ausgezeichnet Sergios lockere und unbeholfene Erziehungsmethoden wiederspiegelt. Sie nimmt kaum ein Blatt vor den Mund und entwickelte sich zum direkten Gegenteil eines 'guten Menschen'. Ihr ist absolut jedes Mittel recht um ihr Ziel zu erreichen, wobei sie nicht selten durch und durch rücksichtslose, egoistische und oft ebenso blutige Lösungswege wählt. Nach außen hin vermittelt sie dadurch, gemischt mit einer guten Portion verbaler Schlagfertigkeit, häufig unbewusst Arroganz und Überheblichkeit. Besonders die für andere Personen ganz normalen Alltagssituationen, die sich Luceija nicht in ihrer geliebten Heimat Sizilien angewöhnen konnte, bereiten ihr im Erwachsenenleben große Schwierigkeiten, weil sie sie als 'eigenartig' und 'seltsam' empfindet. Solche Situationen versucht sie tunlichst zu vermeiden oder zu umgehen. Competenze Sociali E Relazioni Affettive Luceija hat und wird immer Probleme haben, eine für andere Menschen normale Beziehung zu führen und Vertrauen zu anderen zu fassen. Insbesondere der Missbrauch, den sie mit 19 Jahren erleben musste, veränderte ihre Psyche schlagartig in eine - vor allem gegen Außerirdische - sehr extreme Richtung und ist eine der vielen Gründe für ihre zahlreichen Traumata. Insbesondere ihre sexuellen Beziehungen haben dadurch einen selbstbestrafenden und herabwürdigenden Charakter. Eine Beziehung zu ihrem damaligen Feind Beyo Vhan konnte durch das sogenannte Stockholm-Syndrom - also die Identifikation mit dem Aggressor - erklärt werden. 2185 war sie unter anderem deshalb in kurzer, psychologischer Behandlung. Luceijas Beziehung zu Dr. Leif Svensson Während Luceija in der Vergangenheit genug schlechte Erfahrungen mit Beziehungen auf emotionaler und sexueller Ebene gemacht hat, wird sie mit ihrem schwedischen Arzt Dr. Leif Svensson zum ersten Mal mit einer vergleichsweise unproblematischen Beziehung konfrontiert. Beginnend dabei, dass er mehrere Male über den Verlauf ihrer Geschichte essenziell an ihrer Genesung beteiligt war, schaffte er ein höchst exklusives Vertrauensverhältnis zu der jungen Italienerin, die das Vertrauen zu Ärzten abseits ihres Vaters eigentlich schon längst verloren hatte. Verantwortlich für die Überwachung ihres Heilungsprozesses nach der Organtransplantation, hatten die beiden genug Gelegenheiten einander besser kennen zu lernen und entdeckten das ein oder andere gemeinsame Interesse. Ihre Beziehung entwickelte sich in diesen zwei Wochen in eine sehr eigenwillige Freundschaft, die für Leif aber schon deutlich früher (wahrscheinlich ab einem Winterabend in London) zur Liebe wurde. Noch kurz vor ihrer plötzlichen Abreise zurück nach Omega und Leifs Rückkehr nach Schweden, bestand ihr Arzt darauf, wenigstens eine regelmäßige Postkartenfreundschaft aufrecht zu erhalten. Diese Postkarten sind Luceija bis zum heutigen Zeitpunkt extrem wichtig, weil sie sie nicht nur an Leif erinnern, sondern ihrem unnormalen Leben einen Hauch dringend notwendiger Normalität geben. Spätestens seit der Hochzeit ihres Bruders, an der sich Luceija und Leif erst sexuell und dann emotional näher kamen, beeinflusste die Halbitalienerin das Gefühl, für mehr als sexuellen Kontakt nicht genug für Leif zu sein. Selbst als sie sich später auf Proteus wieder begegneten, fiel es ihr schwer sich ihm zu öffnen und sah sich im Konflikt mit Leif auf der einen, ihrer Vergangenheit, ihrer Drogensucht und der Loyalität zu Cerberus auf der anderen Seite. left Einerseits ist ihr absolut klar, dass sie unlängst ihr Herz an den Blonden verloren hat (was schließlich den frühen Start ihrer Beziehung rechtfertigt), andererseits fürchtet sie aber auch den Verlust ihrer eigenen Identität, wie sie ihn bislang in allen Beziehungen, die über Sex hinaus gingen, erlebte. Zudem plagt sie das Gefühl eines unausweichlichen Endes so sehr, dass sie es kaum schafft, sich während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit auf Wesentliches zu konzentrieren. Es ist, als warte sie auf den unvermeidlichen, negativen Ausgang ihres Glücks, womit sie ihre junge Beziehung unbewusst selbst manipuliert. Häufig assoziiert sie mit sich selbst einen 'tiefen, dunklen Strudel des Unglücks', in welchen Leif ihretwegen hineingezogen werde und warnt ihn sogar selbst - ohne zu viele Details zu nennen - dass er über kurz oder lang von ihm verschlungen werde. Erst sehr spät, nach einem Angriff auf die Anlage C-Darwin, bei der Leif Opfer eines indoktrinierten Attentäters wurde, konnte sie ihm ein längst fälliges Ich liebe dich widmen. Charaktereigenschaften 'Stärken' *Geübt im Umgang mit Pistolen *Agil *Wortgewandt (Situationsbedingt) *Niedrigere Schmerzempfindlichkeit (Drogen) *Grundlegendes Cerberus-Selbstverteidigungstraining *Literarisch gebildet *(Rot-)Weinexpertin *Genügsam in Bezug auf materiellen Konsum / Wohnsituation (nicht Drogen) 'Schwächen' *Hochgradige Drogenabhängigkeit *Raucherin *Gelegentliche Angstattacken und Alpträume *Stark Psychotisch / Traumatisiert (undefiniert, u.a. Tendenzen zur BPS und PTBS) *Intrigant *Körperlich Schwach *Verschlossen gegenüber Anderen *Stark Rassistisch gegenüber Aliens *Temperamentvoll (insbesondere bei hoch-emotionalen Themen wie Sizilien, Sergio oder Leif) 'Besonderheiten' *Sie spricht fließend Sizilianisch/''Siciliano occidentale'' (Nativ), Italienisch (ehemals Neapolitanisch, Nativ) und Britisches Englisch in einem starken, sizilianischen Dialekt. *Luceija ist auf Grund ihrer Drogenabhängigkeit Unfruchtbar (Empfängnisunfähig), kann also nicht schwanger werden *Sie trägt die gespendete Niere ihres Bruders und die Leber eines unbekannten Spenders *Die Italienerin ist ein Fan der beliebten TV-Serie 'Singus Ein lop-ses ' (salar. 'Ein Mord wie kein Anderer') um den salarianischen Ermittler Sel'Don, auf dem Fernsehsender GW-1. *Luceija liebt neben elektronischer Musik ganz besonders auch das junge Sensory-''Genre, zu dem Bands wie Expel-10 gehören. *Sie hat eine sehr gute Gesangsstimme (singt aber nicht vor anderen) und beherrschte das Spielen eines Instrumentes (spielt aber nicht vor anderen). Optische Details 'Narben & Verletzungen' *Verletzte Lippe, lädiertes Gesicht, sehr viele Kratzer, Rötungen und Schürfwunden (Mehrere) *Streifschusswunde an rechtem Unterschenkel, Oberschenkel und der Hüfte. Zusammengekauert ergeben alle drei eine gerade Linie (Cpt. Diggle, Angriff auf C-Darwin) *Flächig vernarbtes Gewebe rund um die Biotik-Implantatschnittstelle im Nacken (Eigenverschulden während Drogenrausch) *Narbe an der linken Wade durch Hauttransplantation (Julian & Abu) *Eine bedeutende Kratzspur vorderseitig an der rechten Schulter (Beyo) *Turianische Bissspuren an der linken Schulter (Beyo) *Vertikale, dünne Narbe neben ihrem rechten Auge (C-Sec Trio) *Eine lange, dünne Narbe auf dem Handrücken der rechten Hand - vom Handgelenk gerade hinunter bis zum Zeigefingerknöchel (C-Sec Trio) *Zwei parallel zueinander befindliche Punkte verbrannter Haut auf Hüfthöhe (Elektroschocker) *Drei vertikale, turianische Krallenspuren einer Hand auf dem Rücken, von links knapp unter der Schulter bis zur rechten Seite hinunter zur Rückenmitte (Malkizan), darüber überkreuz weitere, gerade Krallenspuren (Beyo) *Einstichpunkte überall, primär aber in der Ellenbogenfalte des rechten Armes (Drogenabhängigkeit) 'Tätowierungen' *Eine Tätowierung knapp unterhalb der Ellenbogenfalte auf der Innenseite des rechten Armes mit der Beschriftung "37" und einem Kürzel der Cerberus-Forschungsanlage auf Noveria 'Sonstiges' *Mittels verschiedener Ampullen zur Modifikation von Hautteint und Haarfarbe und gefärbten Kontaktlinsen ändert sie regelmäßig ihr Aussehen um weiter unerkannt für Cerberus tätig sein zu können (wird bei Einsatz eindeutig erwähnt) Ausrüstung Familienverhältnisse *Dr. Leif Svensson -> Bester Freund & Partner *Prof. Dr. Sergio Vittore (†) -> Adoptivvater *Vigilio Gaius Ascaiath -> Bruder *Zora Caroline Ascaiath geb. Terrence -> Schwägerin *Emma Alessia Ascaiath -> Nichte *Hayden Saunders -> Mutter *Gaius Luciano Ascaiath -> Leiblicher Vater *Paige Saunders , Evelyn Saunders , Isabella-Oria Ascaiath (†), Violetta Ascaiath, Hailee Denaux -> Tanten *Adriano Lian Ascaiath, Piero Ascaiath (†), Alessio Ascaiath, Alexander Cooper -> Onkel *Zoe Gallagher (†), Lia-Linh Catalano -> Großmütter *Glenn Cedric Saunders , Gianni Ascaiath -> Großväter *komplette Liste siehe: [[Famiglia Ascaiath|'Famiglia Ascaiath''']] Trivia *Luceija Natalicia Ascaiath war (mit Beyo Vhan) der erste Charakter in einer xenophilen Beziehung *Sie wurde von Luceija - als eine der ersten Charaktere - als PC (Player Character) erschaffen *Ihr optisches Vorbild ist eine unbekannte Frau namens 'Mallorie', die sich für DeviantArt-Bilder von ctrl-alt-aubrey ablichten lies *Erster Auftritt im Rollenspiel: #1 - Der Anfang Kategorie:Spielercharaktere Kategorie:Menschen